The Exam-Bot
The Exam-Bot is the eightth episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX. Plot Vulkanus is shown with Will Harangue as he purchases the new Stalker he was making. Vulkanus then saw a robot droid and offered an extra Million for it. Of course Will Harangue accepted. Vulkanus then did an evil laugh as he sent the two robots off to cause havoc. Ben, Gwen and Kevin are all at the park. Gwen and Kevin are throwing a frisbee while Ben in the form of Wildmutt was attempting to catch it. Gwen and Kevin continued throwing it, faster and faster. Wildmutt chased it and chased it until he got so ticked off he pressed the Ultimatrix, ultimising becoming Ultimate Wildmutt. Ultimate Wildmutt was much faster and larger so it would be easier for him to catch the frisbee that Gwen had made of her mana. Wrong. Kevin absorbed a sample of a rock on the planet Kinet that moved incredibly fast, causing Kevin to move faster, and Gwen enhanced her frisbee. Finally, Ben gave up. He slapped the Ultimatrix, reverting to Wildmutt, then slapped it again transforming him to FuzzBall. FuzzBall rolled towards the riverbank and relaxed in the sun. Gwen and Kevin continued to throw the Mana frisbee until it lost control and hit FuzzBall into the river. FuzzBall floated but slowly began absorbing water. Gwen shouted to Ben that he needed to get back to shore. Then, the brand new Stalker appeared infront of Gwen and Kevin. Gwen created a Minotaur and Tiger out of mana and sent them into battle while Kevin stayed in his form of a Rock from the Planet Kinet. FuzzBall floated further away from the river bank and began sinking lower and lower. Kevin ran around The Stalker with super speed, attacking it, but The Stalker was immune to Kevin as it was immune to XLR8. The robot whacked Kevin into the ocean right ontop of FuzzBall. FuzzBall began to sink even lower. Gwen, her tiger and minotaur all struck The Stalker with a mana blast at the same time. The Stalker was not immune to mana and flew off. FuzzBall was finally able to telepathically transform into Ripjaws and take himself and Kevin to shore. As Ripjaws splashed around in the water Gwen and Kevin attempted to explain that The Stalker really was back, but Ripjaws didn't believe them. They went home soon after. Ben, who has dropped out of school, and Kevin are chilling in Ben's room watching the newest Sumo Slammer movie. Meanwhile Gwen was at school sitting an important exam. The droid that Vulkanus had purchased earlier was posing as Gwen's teacher. He kept a close eye on Gwen. Ben and Kevin were very interested in their movie when the roof of Ben's house was ripped open by The Stalker. Ben turned to Kevin and told him that he now believed him. Ben became Cannonbolt and attempted to smash through the material it was made of. He ricocheted towards the street. Kevin absorbed Water and became a puddle, sliding around. The Stalker then electrocuted him causing him to be flung into the street. Cannonbolt rubs his head, dazed, and becomes Ultimate Cannonbolt, with a stronger body, in order to smash through The Stalker. Kevin grasped the Plumbers Badge on his chest and absorbed Rubber. Cannonbolt bounced on the ground creating a huge crater and bounced onto the giant robot, sinking his fangs into its head. The robot calmly electrocuted him. Kevin smirked and bounced at it as rubber would absorb the effects of electricity. The robot, again, calmly electrocuted Kevin. When Kevin continued attacking it fires missiles at him. Kevin, in shock, distorted his body in order for the missiles to go right through him. The missiles smashed into The Stalker. This made it mad. Ultimate Cannonbolt rolled up and charged right into it but he again ricocheted, this time sending him to the highway. Kevin grabbed on to one of Cannonbolt's spikes as they both flew through the sky. The Stalker followed them. Ultimate Cannonbolt then reverted to Cannonbolt and then transformed to Lodestar. Kevin shouted to Lodestar, "You can't magnetise him!" Lodestar hit his head as he forgot that. Kevin informed Lodestar that only Gwens mana could stop him. Lodestar asks Kevin if there is mana in his badge and replies with "Yes but it will make me insane, we can stall until Gwen gets here." The Stalker and the droid teacher were connected and the droid made it's way towards Gwen. Lodestar shot a magnet beam at The Stalker. No effect. Then he put himself and Kevin in force fields and lead it towards Gwen's school. Lodestar and Kevin were a few blocks away from Gwen's school and Gwen had just finished her test. She handed it to the droid who was still beside her when he grabbed her and threw her to the wall. He then locked down the entire classroom and created guns from his arms and shoulders threatening every student. Lodestar and Kevin managed to reach Gwen's classroom when they saw it in lockdown. Lodestar then remembered that The Stalker was immune to every alien but his new ones like FuzzBall, Stormfront and Hopefull. He Slammed the Ultimatrix down and became Hopefull. Hopefull shouted at the Ultimatrix asking it exactly how Hopefull was a better alien to fight The Stalker than FuzzBall. The Ultimatrix then said, "Ultimatrix malfunction, temporarily shutting down." Ben was now stuck in his form of Hopefull. Kevin asked why it mistransforms. Ben then explained "The Ultimatrix is actually living and when it mistransforms it is selecting the alien it believes is most suitable for battle." Kevin ohhed Hopefull. Hopefull then had a brilliant idea. He instructed Kevin to get into Gwen's class and help her. He argued as Hopefull was ''Hopeless ''but Ben just said he had this. Kevin attempted to break in but it was jammed. Hopefull then became a slime puddle and slid over to the gigantic robot. He expanded his body until he was seeping in through every crevice inside the robot. It began steaming and shaking shouting MALFUNCTION, MALFUNCTION! Meanwhile, Gwen was fighting against her droid teacher. She created a leopard, a sword and a shield and attempted to fight it. The Droid was immune to Ben's aliens and Gwens Mana. Hopefull continued to ooze through the robot until it exploded. Hopefulls body remained attached and slowly spun in the air until it landed safely on the ground. He cheered as he finally found a use for Hopefull. The Ultimatrix then lit up and said Ultimatrix reactivated. Hopefull asked for Kevin's Plumbers badge. Kevin absorbed a sample of Taedenite and handed it to Hopefull. Hopefull put the round badge onto the round faceplate. The two began glowing green as Hopefull grew in height and muscle. The faceplate and badge fused, creating a square faceplate. It shouted "MEGATRIX Activated." Kevin created Taedenite spears with his hands and bashed through the locked down windows. Enhanced Hopefull began oozing through, causing them to malfunction as they also were electronic. Hopefull and Kevin broke into the class to see the droid the his pointed arm to Gwen's neck. Gwen shouted "HOPEFULL?" in disgust. Hopefull quickly explained he was enhanced and good for battling robots. Gwen told him it was immune to Bens aliens like the stalker but he explained not the newly unlocked ones. Hopefull became a slime puddle and almost immediately appeared beside the droid (his enhanced speed). Hopefull punched the droid away from Gwen and became a puddle again. Gwen and Kevin safely escorted all the students, and their test papers, out of the class. Hopefull then completely engulfed the droid with his body. Hopefull began shaking as smoke seeped through him. Then there was a loud kaBOOM! Kevin's plumbers badge came hurtling towards him as he caught it and became his normal human form again. Ben crawled out from the broken wall in the class as they all cheered. Ben walked up to Gwen and Kevin and said, they owe him smoothies and he passed out in their arms. They then walked him out to Mr Smoothys. Major Events *Ben explains why the Ultimatrix mistransforms. *The Stalker returns Characters *Ben *Kevin *Gwen *Will Harangue Villains *Vulkanus *Stalker *Droid Teacher Aliens Used *Wildmutt *Ultimate Wildmutt *FuzzBall *Ripjaws *Cannonbolt *Ultimate Cannonbolt *Lodestar *Hopefull (Mistransformation; Selected alien was FuzzBall. Later enhanced with MEGATRIX) Abilities used by Kevin *Rock (From Kinet) *Water *Rubber *Taedenite Creatures made by Gwen *Minotaur *Tiger *Leopard Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX Category:Story Arc